The Better Fighter
by Slade's Icy Apprentice
Summary: When Starfire needs help and nobody else is there to save her, will Blackfire help? And if she does, what's her real motive?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, (or more specifically in this case: Blackfire or Starfire). **

**A/N: This is mostly based upon the cartoon version. And you'll see that I know nothing of the possible existance of a Gerlaxgrebform, because I just made it up. R&R thanx!**

Koriand'r had just gone through her transformation. She was more than thankful that her friends had come to assist her. And that they could accept her no matter what she looked like. However she was glad that her appearence had returned to normal. And the knowledge that she had turned into a chrysalis was very pleasing. Although she had limited knowledge of what that meant. The strange woman had told her it was a normal part of the Tamaranean life cycle - transformation. And apparently only the 'special few' would become the chrysalis.

She also marvelled at the fact that she was now even more powerful than before. Even though she feared that with this new-found strength she would crush her friends with the simple hugs that she usually gave out and still seemed to harm them physically. She remembered her sister. Komand'r or 'Blackfire'. Starfire did feel somewhat guilty. She could not deny that in some ways, she had been more loved than her sister. Sure, her sister had many friends. And she had always been the 'better fighter' but ultimately, all Blackfire had ever wanted was the love of her parents and people, and that's what young Koriand'r always had an abbundance of.

Starfire did not know why her sister had turned to the dark side. Why she had chosen the wrong path. But it became clearer as she reflected on the words of the woman. She was now a chrysalis while Blackfire was merely a deformed criminal shunned by her very own people. Perhaps all this had finally taken it's toll over the girl and had turned her against her sister and world. One can only ignore the small voices that mock them, for a certain amount of time. Until those whispers finally push them over the edge.

Now however was not the time to think of such things. Because she was in enough peril at the moment. All her friends were. They had been seperated on an unknown planet. Things like this had happened to them before. But this time it did not look good for the heroes. Cyborg and Beast Boy were bearly hanging on. While the only other Titans that seemed to have things under control at the moment were Robin and Raven.

Of course Starfire did not know this, she was far too busy at the moment. She flew into the air but was quickly swatted back down by some strange and most deffinitely dangerous creature she was currently in battle with. She felt a spot of liquid on her lips and noticed to her horror that it was blood. Her own blood, as she determined by tasting it. She felt a wave of anger and fear hit her all at once but the anger was stronger and so she flew back up to eye level with the beast and did not hesitate to blast it with an eyebeam. The monster spat out a gooey substance that wrapped around the girl. Starfire fell to the ground below again, she managed to reak free of the goop but some of it had landed in her eyes causing a burning sensation. Closing her eyes was all she could do to stop it. But sooner or later she had to open them and look around herself. The itch was incredibly irritating. And tears were already welling up inside.

It became painfully obvious that she could no longer use her eyebeams. And all her happiness was draining. She could only hover a few feet up into the air. She charged up her starbolts and threw them feverously at the larger being. But she could not do this forever. She was weak. Her powers had been stronger at their peek. But the transformation had done much to her body and this fight required strength that she did not have at the moment. She did not think this monster had the intention of killinger her in anyway, but everything even _her _body had gone through was already teking affect. If she continued this way it was likely her body would just shut down and she would die from exauhstion.

As she took another blow she was sent flying backwards and realized that this _thing_ was in perfectly good shape. She wondered if any of her attacks had done even minimal damage to it. She examined the new cut she had just recieved and tried to pull the open flesh back together. It frightened her to see her skin torn apart allowing the crimson fluid to seep through. She stood to her feet and her eyes focused on a purple glow that was glowing in the dark sky. A soft purple dot of light that seemed to come closer. She closed her eyes momentarily and opened them to see a young Tamaranean such as herself. But not just any other Tamaranean, it was Blackfire.

She coughed and scratched at her eyes thinking that she was just seeing things. But it was surely her older sister that ha just arrived. Blackfire's power spiraled out at the thing, that she recoigized to be a Gerlaxgrebform. She had heard of them before. It was said they could not be harmed by chrysalis. Because their power enabled them to drain the chrysalis. Therefore making the Gerlaxgrebform stronger. It was odd how a chrysalis who should otherwise be stronger than an avrage Tamaranean was unable to defeat a Gerlax. Sure it was now obvious that Starfire was a chrysalis. And that again she had gotten a better deal out of the transformation than Blackfire had. But the Grelax were rather hard to defeat for any foe and the fact that Koriand'r wasn't able to beat it either was a kick.

She flew around the Gerlax in circles confusing it. She went so fast that the Gerlax didn't have enough time to register the fact that she was even there in the first aplce. The Gerlaxgrebform or just 'Gerlax' spinned around trying to follow the bright purple gaze of his attacker. This one wasn't a chrysalis. From what he gathered so far, the green powered one is the chrysalis. Either way it shouldn't be too hard putting this intruder to rest. Blackfire shot her eyebeams, and threw her arms out in front of her also putting her starbolts to use. Once she was satisfied with the growl of pain and frustration from the Gerlax she landed swiftly on her feet. The Gerlax stared dangerously at her. It wasn't able to speak but it's actions did that for it.

Blackfire merely flew at the thing and grabbed it. She lifted it up high. Supporting all of it's weight with ease. Stafire knew that she _too_ could have lifted that creature off it's feet. But she also knew it wouldn't have been as easy fo her as it seemed to be for her older sister. Blackfire slammed the thing forcefully into a large foreign plant just a few feet away. Shortly after impact the monster rose again in it's fury and approached the girl. Blackfire had a satisfied smirk on her face. A couple of more shots to this beast and there's no doubt it would be done for. She readied to unregular-sized starbolts in the palm of her hands. So far, not a hair on her head had been put out of it's original place.

With a flick of her wrists the two starbolts were cast forward and burried into the Gerlax, who in responce fell forward in it's last attempt to harm the girl. Blackfire casually black-flipped out of the way and watched as she brought the monster down. She patted the dust off her outfit although she had none. Her body armor and top + skirt combo looked as good as new, as well as her polished boots. Starfire held one of her arms as she had just begun feeling the pain of a broken bone in it.

"Sister you--" Starfire started to say but was interrupted.

"Don't flatter yourself little sister. I wouldn't have saved you if it didn't serve my own purposes." Blackfire bluntly stated.

Starfire's eyes just widened slightly and she made a point of shutting her mouth which had been open in awe.

"After all, I always was the better fighter. And apparently, I still am." Blackfire said with pride as she gracefully flew into the cool air. With all said and done, Blackfire left and Starfire could not help but think of her sister's words. Blackfire has something planned, and whatever it is, it cannot be accomplished unless Starfire is alive long enough for it. Starfire walked off slowly. She knew deep inside that her sister had the true spirit of a warrior. That a fighter such as Komand'r would not go down without a fight. And no matter how strong Starfire was, or how skilled in combat she had become. She still could not add up to the power that lies within the heart and soul of Blackfire.


End file.
